Spirited away
by Witch of Peachan
Summary: More or less Spirited Away with Naruto characters shoved into it, making the plot all screwy and such. Total AU and OMG SasuNaru! Rating may also go up. Also, hopefully I can be funny, too. Fantasy/Romance /Humour?


Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away - that's Miyazaki's. Nor do I own Naruto - that's Kishimoto's. The concept... Probably not mine if it's following the basics of Spirited Away. Lawl.

Summary: Naruto hated moving. But his parents did it every-so-often, much to his displeasure. They move from his mother's home town to his father's in his early teenage years, making him leave everything behind. When his parents get lost finding their new house, it leads a very grumpy and disgruntled Naruto to experience the world beyond; also making him say "Fuck My Life!"

Yeah. My summary sucks. Hopefully you like the story better! =D

Carry on my wayward son/daughter!?

------

***Spirited Away***

"_Fuck you and your move, bastard – Your friend; Zoraku"_ The blond sighed as he put the gift in his lap. It consisted of handfuls of varying chocolates, a small, pathetic bundle of flowers (Naruto guessed Kiba's mother shoved that in there – or his sister), a small card to acknowledge who it was from. Naruto wrinkled his nose in distaste at the goodbye present. It looked like a valentine's gift – but no. If it was, it was the first one in his life that was for sure – unless those ones from friends counted, he obviously didn't count them.

"Look kid, we're almost there!" The cerulean eyed boy shifted to look out his window. His father was pointing out in excitement. Both parents were excited about the 'big move'.

Naruto looked much like his father – blond hair and cerulean eyes, strong face and an average male body. All that was missing on the man was the three, whisker-like markings on his cheeks that his son had. His mother, though, had dark brown eyes and orange hair with a round face and an average form.

Out the window were small houses speeding by at least forty miles an hour. Their pastel colors causing him great irritation within moments. So, to solve that, he flicked his middle finger at them with a disgusted look. He had moved… Twice? Maybe. And he hated it. It sucked.

"Naruto. Behave yourself." His mother gave him a warning look through her mirror, making the boy shudder at her cold look.

"Awe, Shinie, don't worry!" Kushina shot a look at her husband in retaliation to the nickname, "He'll get over it. He's just a little scarred." Minato snickered, glancing at his son in the rear-view mirror with a sly look.

Naruto wrinkled his nose at the man, scoffing at him, "Yeah right. I couldn't be scarred of this place if you held a gun to my head!" His father laughed obnoxiously, his mother beginning to rant at him. Naruto ignored then both, twisting in his seat so he could lean against the car door, avoiding the outside. The ride became a blur as did his parents' conversation. He idly chewed on the sweets his friend had given him.

Yes, his one friend. They were the best of friends, though – until he decided to ignore him until the day Naruto moved.

The bitch. At least he got him good chocolate…

From Uzukagure to Konohagakure. Awesome. He mentally rolled his eyes, scowling at the luggage in the back seat with him.

"Minato – Did you miss the turn?!" Naruto snapped his head to the attention of his mother – who was angrily facing his father. Their son glanced behind him. There had to be hundreds of trees stretching up-hill, a line of houses in pastel colours. Naruto could have been sick.

"No I didn't miss the turn! Look – the house is just up there! It has to be a back road!" Her husband made a face at her, jutting a finger in the direction of the homey orange coloured house. Naruto groaned, shifting to turn his back once again to the door, but something on the ground caught his eye. A pile of stones shaped as houses littered the ground at a meter diameter. His cerulean eyes danced across the pile in wonder, "Mom… What's that?"

"What's what, hunny?"

Naruto frowned deeply, pointing out his window, "The stones, they're shaped like…Houses." Kushina smiled to her son as they passed the min-village of stone-houses. "People believe spirits live there." Her husband let out a deep laugh, "And they all vacation at a bathhouse!" And added some unneeded 'oooh's at the end for a haunted effect. Their son scowled at them, crossing his arms over his chest.

Minato grinned through the rear-view mirror at his son, "Haha! Anyway, let's go this way. It'll lead up to our new home!" With that, he pressed his foot to the gas. Kushina and Naruto jolted with the truck as it sped forward on the dirt road. Outstretched branches scrapped against the exterior. Luggage bounced around with Naruto as the boy tried to cling onto a solid surface, "Daaad!" The teen whined in panic. He glanced out the window with wide eyes.

As if it was slow motion, Naruto watched as the car passed a large, stone sculpture of a snake. It coiled threateningly at him, sneering as if it knew him. Horns perched on top of its skull like it was the devil himself. A faint purple colour still traced itself along its length among the underbrush. Shudders crawled through his skin as the mossy stone flew passed

"You're gonna kill us!" Kushina shouted at a high pitch. Her feet were perched on the dashboard as she curled into a ball, hanging onto anything she could get her hands on.

"We'll be fine -- WHAT IN CHRIST ALMIGHTY IS THAT!?" The breaks were hit, the whole family bracing themselves for a close stop.

-----

And a cliffhanger!

I know I need to get moving on 'Twists and Turns' and maybe that Pokemon one, too.

Leave positive comments!

*Peaches.

Also I totally B/S'd the 'Uzukagure' thing. Uzu no whatsaface was the Land of the Whirlpool. So I made Uzukagure...Ish. And that guy in the beginning? Z-man? Totally not real. *OMGRLYFace.*

Comments! :D


End file.
